Help:Semantic MediaWiki
Introductions :See also an up to date introduction on the specialist site: smw:Help:Introduction to Semantic MediaWiki The Semantic Forms (renamed "Page Forms" in November 2016), Semantic Drilldown, and Semantic Search extensions have been made available on this wiki. The input form for individuals became fairly workable early in 2010 and after several bad spells with software changes it improved in December 2012; searching has been available for longer. You may check Forum:SMW and other forums or post a new query on the help desk about progress and use; if no response within 48 hours, try User:Thurstan or User:rtol (whichever one has been most active recently). Wikia made SMW available but stated that "Wikia's Community Team cannot provide support on using it". By late 2012 Wikia had even deleted its "Help" page on the subject. We are on our own except for outside help (e.g. the official website) and occasionally other Wikia users who have some insight into how it works and why aspects of it do not always work. It is not compatible with VisualEditor. The following posting from developer Yaron Koren explains: "The issue with VisualEditor is that it's very "holistic". It doesn't just attach itself to an editing textarea, and deal with the wikitext contained there, as in the FCKeditor/CKEditor/"WYSIWYG" approach. Instead, it takes in the whole page, runs its own parser (i.e., the Parsoid tool) on it, and provides a viewing/editing interface around that. That's why you can't edit an individual section with VE - if you click on an "Edit" link for a section, with VE installed, you will still get the interface for editing the whole page; it will just scroll you down to the correct section within that page. That alone makes it seemingly impossible to get working with as an editor of the free text within Semantic Forms. However, this is apparently something that the developers of VE would like to add: "https://phabricator.wikimedia.org/T50429 "So we'll see what the future holds, I suppose." Discussions *Forum:SMW *Concept talk:Born in New South Wales *User_blog:Phlox/Dancing_with_Semantic_Forms-_Unbunching_the_templates Demonstrations Queries (The last one displays facts about an individual; the others tabulate articles that meet specific criteria.) Specific pages *Kent/bdm - lists of births, marriages, deaths, etc, easy to add to any locality or county page; see for details. However, if they get too big there is a problem; see Category_talk:Pages_where_template_include_size_is_exceeded. *Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 36) - Brooke Shields and a British Prime Minister were in the group but have been knocked out by Wikia software changes *Sample pages on the SMW wiki Technical documentation For information of interest to template writers, please consult pages. Where is it usefully in use? Wikia sites These Semantic extensions were recently in use on the following wikias that may be worth studying (and on a couple of dozen others as listed elsewhere): #Common Sense - "625 property values for a total of 41 different properties." in March 2017 # - "This wiki contains 96,435,310 property values for a total of 994 different properties. 1,517 properties have an own page, and the intended data type is specified for 1,279 of those." (at 23 March 2017) #Giki (Government Wiki) - "95,347 property values for a total of 132 different properties. 113 properties have an own page, and the intended datatype is specified for 100 of those" at last look - still using SMW in August 2014 #Istaria - "158,836 property values for a total of 154 different properties" in March 2017 #Narutopedia - still using SMW in August 2014 #Psychology - still using SMW in August 2014 #Ragnarok Online 2 - "143,230 property values for a total of 55 different properties. 55 properties have an own page, and the intended datatype is specified for 55 of those" at last look - still using SMW in August 2014 #Soul Eater - "20,855 property values for a total of 30 different properties. 42 properties have an own page, and the intended data type is specified for 37 of those." in March 2017 #SporeWiki - " 549,987 property values for a total of 81 different properties. 1,016 properties have an own page, and the intended data type is specified for 59 of those." at March 2017 #The World Ends With You - still using SMW in August 2014 #Yu-Gi-Oh - "235,273 property values for a total of 255 different properties. 376 properties have an own page, and the intended datatype is specified for 368 of those" at last look - still using SMW in August 2014 Wikiapiary lists over 1300 sites that use SMW, listing them by size order and with a column showing their "farm" (if any). Clearly Wikia is not the only wikifarm to allow SMW. See https://wikiapiary.com/wiki/Semantic_statistics - then click "more semantic wikis" below the list of the top ten, and click the "descending" button on the "Farm" column, sorting the farms in reverse alpha order so as to show, near the top of the list, Wikia SMW sites in order of number of property values. Checking should reveal several ADDITIONS to the above oldish listing. Non-Wikia sites *Comprehensive list of over 540 sites (October 2013) - and Wikia users should add their site if it's not there *List in size order on WikiApiary - in October 2013 the biggest is a Wikia in Lithuanian and we are 8th out of over 400 tabulated (well above WikiApiary itself) *Historiographus - a history of science etc; "This wiki contains 3,405 property values for a total of 153 different properties. 195 properties have an own page, and the intended datatype is specified for 121 of those." (26 May 2009) *JewAge - Jewish genealogy site using Semantic MediaWiki; "This wiki contains 377,751 property values for a total of 96 different properties. 87 properties have an own page, and the intended datatype is specified for 86 of those." (5 Sep 2009) - but over 8 million property values by December 2015 *Roux family in South Africa using Semantic Forms; "This wiki contains 6,459 property values for a total of 20 different properties. 23 properties have an own page, and the intended datatype is specified for 23 of those." (26 May 2009) Until redirected in September 2010, the help page on Wikia Help said what we have now copied to a subpage: /former help page/ External links *smw:Help:Introduction to Semantic MediaWiki **SMW site user manual **SMW site admin manual *mw:Extension:Semantic_Forms/Defining_forms *SMW Test Wiki - may be used for discussion outside Familypedia and listing of details of versions, e.g. http://smwtest.wikia.com/wiki/Extension:Page_Forms/Version_history * "Sandbox" This wiki, created in October 2015, "is meant to allow you to easily experiment with Semantic MediaWiki and many of its extensions." es:Ayuda:Semantic MediaWiki *Help Category:SMW help ---- :''The following box contains Wikia's general help about software extensions. Since Wikia no longer allows SMW to be added to more wikis, the Help page has been redirected.